The Wyvern strikes the Devil!
Ragna Dragontail was walking foward to the center of the battlefield with his hand gripping the hilt of the sword with a very nervous face. He looks around to see many eyes looking at the Wyvern Mage and the said mage looks back down as he doesn't like crowded areas unless it is beast heart for him to be. He sighs and rubs his neck. " i really don't like this. I just want to fight and go home. " Ragna said to himself. "I'll be sure to fulfill that wish for you." Spoke the woman before him, someone he had failed to take notice of in his seemingly depressed stupor. Not that he blamed him. Unlike many other of the participants, thre was little to no rection to her entrance. The cyan-skinned woman graced him with a subtle and friendly smile. "The name is Calypso of house Gloompond. A pleasure to make your aqcuintance sir Ragna. Now..." She spoke as she struck a stance to signify that she was ready to begin. "Want to proceed?" Ragna blushes immediately at the sound of being called sir. He hasn't been called that ever and hearing it from a women is not helping. He pulls out his light longsword from its scabbard and off his back as he gets into a sword style with both of his hands on the blade. He nods as her response. " ready." Ragna said in a dull tone. "You'll regret not attacking me first. Virulent Devil's Stimulus Cloud!" she cried out as copious amounts of toxins and poisonous gas was expelled from every pore on her body, the gas permeating the air as the entirety of the arena began to fill up with her virulent poison. Calypso took a deep breath and exhaled with joy. "Smell that? That is the scent of victory, dear Ragna." She spoke as she began to feel the increasing amount of power fueling her body. "Virulent Devil's Plagued Crossbow!" she cried out as an arc of hardened toxins took form on her forearm, quickly firing off three bolts of poison towards Ragna. In a swift motion, Ragna covers his mouth and he grunts in pain as he spouted giant wyvern wings out of his back to fly up to the sky to evade the arrows, he used his Telekinesis power to move some of the poison away from his position so he can fight better. He draws holds his breath so he doesn't breath it in while looking at her. '' Damn! She is a Lost Magic User? And it's poison? I have to end this match quickly if i have any change at winning!'' Ragna said in thought. Poison manipulation? Telekinesis? Psionics? Whichever it may be, I can see that the gas won't do him any harm with that. Which means... ''She thought to herself as she gathered the cloud of gas in a tight vicinity around her, swftly breathing it all in, the poison entering her lungs and spreading through her veins, empowering her immensely while leaving her unharmed thanks to her near immunity to everything toxic. "'Devil Soul: Kelpie!" she cried out as her body took on a darker blue and scaly form, muscles bulging from head to toe, red hair and sharpened teeth. Gone was the fair if odd woman and before them now stood the dreaded devil of the seas. "Come then, Ragna, let's have fun!'''" she spoke as sjumped high up into the sky, fist at the ready to deliver an extremely powerful blow to his chest. Ragna shifts the position of his blade to center it to his chest as he blocked the attack successfully. Until a split second later, he gets sent flying back to the ground from the force of the attack. As he was falling back down, he reposition himself to stop the descent and he grips his sword and gets into a stance, ready for thr next attack. Calypso fell down towards the ground, her eyes fixated on Ragna all the while. The moment when she landed she extended her hand forward, a spear of magic power taking form in her hand, as well as about a hundred other spear that hovered idefinitely around the air, all pointed towards Ragna. meant to pummel rather than pierce, Calypso waved her hand and the spears began their assault, all at the same time, ready to blow Ragna into oblivion.